Dimentio's New Life
by Shark Lord
Summary: After being defeated by the Heroes, Dimentio found himself in a strange new land. How will the jester deal with the residents and his past demons. DimentioXTwilight Sparkle. AU don't own MLP nor Mario. T for language
1. Dimentio wakes in Equestria

**Hey guys it's the one and only Shark Lord here yet again. I happen to have thought up a new story about a certain jester being sent to another dimension. I don't own Mario nor MLP those belongs to their true owners. Read and review~**

A lone figure was laying on a colorful green field holding onto his head. The figure had a pitch black body with white lines to separate him from the dark. He was wearing a torn purple, and yellow striped jesters outfit, black pants, a dented purple and yellow jesters hat. His face seemed to be an opera's mask with the right side black with a yellow eye, and the left side white with a black eye. This is Dimentio the master of dimensions and pleaser of crowds.

"Err, how could I still be alive. The heroes of the prophecy, no I put to much faith in that wretched book. All I ever wanted was to be accepted, to have a life, and maybe find my own true love and settle down. How could I have been so blind? Wait where am I?" Dimentio asked himself as he looked around his surroundings.

Dimentio may have the ability to cross dimensions but he never came across this. The sky was beautiful, the animals were roaming. Speaking of animals, the only one species Dimentio could see the most was a vast number of horses. Pegasi were soaring across the sky, Unicorns were socializing with regular ponies. The strangest thing he seen was a regular mare bucking a tree to get apples down with no sweat.

"What is this strange land, and why do I feel...strange? It is like a grown child leaving his or her home and living on their own." Dimentio asked as he looked around the peaceful lands. Dimentio snapped his fingers and learned quickly that his powers were sapped greatly when he was sent here.

He could still do magic, floating, teleporting, and illusions however his deadly magic were taken away from him. "Strange, but I think I feel more comfortable about this. Like a working father returning to see his children's joyful faces." Dimentio stated as he floated off. Dimentio didn't know where he was going to go, but he knew that he needed to know more about this area if he is going to stay.

A voice in the distance quickly got the jester's attention, and turned to find the source of the sound. Dimentio spotted a purple unicorn trotting with a purple baby dragon with a green stomach. The dragon brought up a traumatic experience to the jester for some strange reason, but the mare that was with the drake confused the young magician.

"Come on Twilight, Princess Celestia says you need to learn about friendship. Now be honest don't you think being cooped up is getting dull?" The drake asked the mare named Twilight. Dimentio raised an eyebrow as he floated closer to the two, after camouflaging himself of course and listened in. The jester got a better look at the two as he gotten closer.

The mare had a purple mane and tail with a pink stripe. She had a magic crystal icon on both of her hind legs. The drake had the same shade of purple scales as the mare, and upon closer examination he had green spines and eyes. The mare was about one foot taller then the drake.

"Come on Spike, do you really think I want to make more friends? I already have friends like you. Wait a second here," said Twilight before she looked towards Dimentio's position and sent out a spell that revealed the jester. "Aw come on." Dimentio whined as he was discovered.

"Who are you?" Twilight Sparkle requested from the jester as she looked at him studying the being. "My dear, I think you should be careful around strangers. However since you asked me I am, Dimentio the pleaser of crowds." Dimentio introduced himself as he spun in the air and bowed at her.

Twilight Sparkle and Spike looked at the jester before introducing themselves to him. "I'm Twilight Sparkle, Princess Celestia's personal student." Twilight Sparkle introduced herself before Spike introduced himself next. "I am Spike the Dragon, I don't really remember my mother, but I was hatched by my sister Twilight Sparkle and we've been together like siblings." Spike said and gotten the jester's attention.

"I see, um if you would be so kind enough to tell me what this land is I would deeply appreciate it." Dimentio requested from his acquaintances as he motioned his hands around the area. Twilight Sparkle and Spike told him that he is in Equestria ruled by Princess Celestia and that they were headed to Ponyville.

"Ahahaha, oh I understand~ Oh a land of peace is all I wanted~" sung Dimentio before he was given a glare from Twilight. "Just what do you plan on doing?" Twilight Sparkle asked as she readied her horn in case if she had to fight the jester. Dimentio placed his hands up and motioned the mare to calm herself.

"Now now, no need in starting a fight my dear. I just wanted to live in a place that doesn't have a lot of conflict. This area is just what I was looking for. Farewell for now ciao~" Dimentio said before he teleported away from the two. The two just stared at each other before continuing onward to their destination.

"Ah let's see if I intend on living in this land, I should find myself a suitable place to reside in. Question is where to find said place?" Dimentio pondered as he strolled along the woods. Dimentio soon found himself on top of a cliff that seemed to be overlooking the land of Equestria, and he could even make out a castle that seemed to have seen better days.

"Yes this place is indeed what I needed! Like a newly wed couple finding their ideal location I shall make this my home." Dimentio gleefully said as he began drawing up his plans for his home. "Alright I still need to gather enough supplies to build my home, without damaging this forest too much." He said as he entered a forest to gather wood.

The jester worked his magic, and some actual work to start on his new home. Dimentio had made his blueprints before he started on the foundation. The home would be an average home he seen in many dimensions, a two storied building with an attic and a basement. The jester didn't want to draw up any attention to himself so he chose to do it himself.

"This might take longer then expected, but I suppose it'll be worth it." Dimentio told himself as he just finished the foundation for his home. Dimentio had to reside in a cave to stay safe at night, and he had to ration out the food he finds in the forest. During his construction the jester had looked back on his life and felt remorseful about his sins.

 _Dimentio had a rough childhood when he was being raised by his parents. His father always had to be earning the money needed to support his wife and son. His mother was one of those parents that had to work multiple shifts at her job and couldn't have enough time to say good morning to her child. He was always picked on in school for his appearance. Dimentio first fell in love with magic when his parents gave him his first magic set._

 _When Dimentio was in his teenage years his parents divorced and had to be raised by his parents on a monthly schedule. His father watches him one month while his mother takes the next one. Dimentio had felt that he was the reason why his parents divorced each other. The time spent from being raised by his divorced parents was what first got his first dark choice._

 _The jester was just minding his own business in school when a bully pushed him to far. The bullies knew about the jester's predicament and found it humorous to use it on the poor child. The jester was in the school auditorium practicing his performance arts when the bully said a statement that would plant a corruptive seed in his mind._

 _The bully said that Dimentio is just a stupid loveless abomination, and his parents didn't want to be seen with a freak together. The words made Dimentio snap and he had done the unspeakable, he summoned a knife and stabbed the rude student in the chest multiple times._

Dimentio realized that what he has done was to much, but he was younger at the time. "That jerk should have left me alone, I was going through a rough time. I suppose I should have have just confronted the fool's parents instead of taken their child's life away." He thought to himself.

The jester continued on for a few weeks and he made great progress. Dimentio knew that he had to go and socialize if he wants to be a better man than he was in his youth. The jester remembered that mare he met a few weeks ago and wondered how she was doing. The jester heard that she was being raised in Canterlot by the Princess he was told about.

Dimentio had soon finished his home and smiled at his creation. The home was two stories high, twenty feet in width and was built from both strong wood and stone the jester conjured up. The building was painted black with a purple roof and a yellow door. The windows were styled like any other home.

Dimentio soon entered his home and went to sleep. The jester still needed to furnish the home, but he'll do that later on. As Dimentio nodded off to sleep he took a look at the moon and could have sworn that the figure on the moon winked at him. "Creepy, must be from my loneliness." Dimentio told himself before he fell under the sandman's spell.

 **There you go. Dimentio revealed a little bit about his past and met Twilight Sparkle. The next chapter will show an alternate way of dealing with a certain Alicorn. Stay tuned.**


	2. Dimentio makes some Acquaintances

**Here we go the next chapter. I always wondered what would happen if there had been the choice to use a different tactic with Nightmare Moon. Oh I decided to have Dimentio be shipped with Twilight Sparkle. Well let's find out how Dimentio will handle his new life shall we?**

It had been about two months since Dimentio moved to his new home. The jester had furnished his home to his liking. He had painted the walls black with white crosshatch patterns, with purple moldings. A photo of Dimentio was hanging in the main room. The floors were made with some of the wood he gathered with a spell to prevent them from burning.

Dimentio hung a chandelier with yellow flames in the dining room. Dimentio may have had a bad past, but one thing he's been good at besides his title is his architectural skill. The jester had a degree in the world of architecture, but he finds destroying a forest to make room for progress is unnecessary. He always had a spot in his heart for nature.

"I think I should go introduce myself to these ponies. Maybe I should say hello to Twilight Sparkle again." Dimentio thought to himself before he stopped in his tracks. The jester was the only human like being, and if Twilight Sparkle told any pony he's there then he'll be in a world of chaos.

Dimentio snapped his fingers and transformed himself into a unicorn to disguise himself. Dimentio's pony form had a black fur coat, with a purple and yellow mane that looked like his hat and a purple and yellow tail. Dimentio had a theatre mask on his hind legs. Dimentio's face had white fur on the left side to look like his regular face. His left eye was black while his right eye was yellow.

"Ahahaha~ Don't I look smashing?~" Dimentio said to his reflection. The jester pony then trotted down to a village near an impressive looking castle. "All right where can I find someone to speak to?" Dimentio asked as he entered Ponyville. Dimentio had to lock his doors just in case some thieves tried to steal his belongings.

Ponyville seemed to be made up of colorful homes and shopping buildings. Some ponies trotted past him as he entered. The jester seen some ponies wearing armor was together with a tall white Unicorn with Pegasi wings. Dimentio guessed that from her crown and her armor hoof wear she must be some sort of royal pony.

"Strange, I've never seen a being like her before. Why do I feel this surge of anger towards her? I've never even met her before," thought Dimentio as he had his front left hoof under his chin. Dimentio spotted Twilight and Spike in front of the Princess talking about something and didn't want to interrupt.

"Aw looks like I'll have to find some pony else to talk to," said Dimentio as he trotted away. Dimentio didn't notice the Princess staring at him questionably. As soon as the Princess left Twilight Sparkle and Spike, the two spotted Dimentio near a statue.

"Hey I remember you, Dimentio what are you doing here?" Twilight Sparkle asked the jester and got his attention. Dimentio stopped in his tracks and turned towards Twilight Sparkle and gave her a smile. "Ah, my dear acquaintance Twilight~" Dimentio beamed as he waved his hoof at her.

"How did you transform into a unicorn?" Twilight Sparkle asked the jester pony. Dimentio informed her that he used a transformation spell to transform. Twilight and Spike informed Dimentio that they were assigned to make friends in Ponyville, and that Dimentio could make a few if he wished.

"Well since you both insist, yes I'll accompany you both. Where is your first destination at?" asked Dimentio as he trotted closer to Twilight and Spike. The mare and drake informed him that they had no clue, but they were living in a treehouse library. Dimentio told them that he lives on the outskirts of Ponyville a cliff house to be precise.

A pink pony with a fluffy pink mane and tail, blue eyes, and three balloons on her hind legs trotted towards the three. "Hmm hmm~" she sung before she spotted the trio. "Maybe this pony could help us out, say hello." Spike said to the unicorns. Dimentio and Twilight gave each other 'is he serious right now?' looks before they talked to the mare.

"Um, hello I'm Twilight Sparkle and this is Spike." Twilight Sparkle introduced herself and Spike to the mare. "Greetings, my names Dimentio." Dimentio introduced himself after Twilight Sparkle told her name. The pink mare gasped at the three and zipped away from them. Dimentio summoned a mirror and looked deep into it and thought the mare was scared of his fur coat.

"Well that was awkward," said Twilight Sparkle when she seen the mare ran from them like that. Dimentio and Spike shrugged to each other before following Twilight to a bakery. "I think we should see if there is something we can do to make it up to that pony." Twilight said as she, Spike, and Dimentio entered the bakery.

The same pink mare set off a surprise party for the three when they entered. "YAY! PARTY TIME!" The mare said as she set off a party cannon. "Wow, I never figured that it would be possible to throw a party in a few minutes." Dimentio said as he studied the mare.

"Oh my name is Pinkamena Diane Pie, but you can call me Pinkie Pie. Sorry about running away earlier. I could help you three get use to Ponyville," said Pinkie Pie as she took the three on a tour of the town. After showing three around Ponyville; Pinkie Pie introduced the trio to Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, and Fluttershy.

Rainbow Dash is a sky blue Pegasus with a rainbow mane and tail, red violet eyes and a cloud with a rainbow bolt on her hind legs. The Pegasi boasted off about her skills, and she apparently is the mare that maintains the weather. Dimentio had a tough time with concealing his ability to float and show off the mare.

Applejack is an Earth pony with an orange fur coat, blonde mane and tail, three red apples on her hind legs, a western hat on her head, and green eyes. When she first met Dimentio she was puzzled at how the jester had his mismatched eyes. "Oh I was born with these eyes, one of those different traits that happens rarely." Dimentio explained as he gave her a grin.

Rarity is a white furred unicorn with an elegant purple mane, tail and eyes, and three gems on her hind legs. Rarity seemed impressed with Dimentio's appearance and asked him if he knew any other performers. The jester had informed her that he did not know any other performers, and he wanted to start a fresh new life.

Fluttershy is a cream coated Pegasus with a pink mane and tail combo, cyan eyes, and three butterflies on her hind legs. Dimentio had to admit that the Pegasus has a rather light hearted charm about her. Dimentio bowed to her to show some respect to her. Spike seemed to attracted to Fluttershy as he hid from her with Dimentio's help.

"I must admit this day was delightful my dears~" Dimentio sung as he floated on the air with his magic. Twilight Sparkle was stunned at how the jester could have mastered a spell like that. "Could you teach me how to do that in the future? I can't talk now, have to get my home ready, and have to let Princess Celestia know I made some acquaintances." Twilight Sparkle told the jester as she and Spike headed to a library.

"Well I suppose that would do for the day, time to go on home." Dimentio said as he turned away to trot towards his home. A whimper had gotten the jester's attention, and he turned his head to see Fluttershy looking on the ground. Fluttershy wanted to know if Dimentio would want to come to the Solar Celebration on the next day.

Dimentio asked the mare about this Celebration and quickly learned a bit of Equestria's history. Apparently the Sun Princess has a sister that could raise the moon, but was corrupted and was banished to the moon for a thousand years. Dimentio looked at the moon and had a sad look on his face.

"That's got to be terrible for her. I can understand how that would feel, being trapped without anyone to talk with," said the jester as he had his head down. Fluttershy had placed a hoof on his shoulders and found out quickly that there was more to him then what he seemed.

"I hope I see you tomorrow, Dimentio I have to go now." Fluttershy said as she hurried home, but not before her eyes glowed a red like color. 'I can't scare this fellow. I have to find an apple." Fluttershy told herself as she grew some bat like characteristics. Fluttershy became a bat like creature after her transformation.

Fluttershy had a dark secret that she kept hidden from all of her friends, she was part fruitpire bat, that's what I believe her bat form is by the way. Her mother's side had a connection with a vegetarian version of vampires that do not change ponies or other animals into their minions. These versions are called Fruitpires and these vampire like being's are better to get along with.

Fluttershy had to transform into a bat pony at night when the moons out. She was given a pale cream fur coat, unruly pink mane and tail, three bats for her cutie mark, red eyes, and bat wings, ears and fangs. While in this form she calls herself Flutterbat, and had grew a habit of scaring ponies after dark.

Flutterbat couldn't stand by and see a stallion heading off into a forest alone, so she decided to follow him. "I guess I could get an apple from him if I ask nicely." Flutterbat told herself as she followed Dimentio back to his house. It confused the bat pony a bit on how any pony would make their home out in a clearing in little time, but she decided to just shrug it off and figured it was just his type.

Dimentio had entered his home and closed the door, but he forgot to lock it however. The jester transformed back to his regular form when he figured he was alone. "That isn't good for the spine, but I'll just have to get use to it. Hmm?" Dimentio said as he felt a presence in his house.

Dimentio grew wide eyed as he seen a pair of red eyes staring at him with curiosity. "Uhh, can I help you?" Dimentio asked as he didn't have his deadly magic to help him out. The jester gasped as Flutterbat stepped closer to him her eyes zeroed in on the jester.

"Dimentio would you mind telling me what is going on?" Flutterbat asked as she cocked her head sideways. Dimentio's eyes darted from one place to another as he thought up of a way to explain this to the pony. Flutterbat flew closer to him with her hooves crossed in front of her and her stare focused on him.

"I'm actually from another world, and I have done some bad choices that I've made. I never been treated well in my youth, and I was deemed a monster where I'm from. I don't wish to say anything else, but I will say that I'm a new jester." Dimentio told the bat pony and had sadness in his eyes as he floated off.

Flutterbat stared at the floating jester and understood how he feels, but she then remembered him being close to Twilight Sparkle and decided to confront him. "Does Twilight and Spike know your secret?" Flutterbat asked the jester and was answered with a nod.

"It's late out, and I don't want to see you getting hurt. Allow me to teleport you home," he said as he snapped his fingers to teleport Flutterbat back to her cottage. Dimentio floated off to his bedroom and laid down on his bed.

 **Authors Notes: there you go Dimentio met the rest of the Six and learned Fluttershy's secret. Next chapter will have Dimentio helping out with Nightmare Moon's reform.**


	3. Nightmare Moon's return

**Dimentio: Greetings my dear viewers. It is me, the Charming Magician himself. Now I know you've been awaiting the new chapter. Well as a reward for your patience here's the chapter.**

 **Pinkie Pie: AH HA I KNEW THERE WAS SOMETHING OFF ABOUT YOU!**

 **Dimentio: Oh dear me I've been discovered like a poor fish being captured by a hungry bear. *teleports away from Pinkie Pie***

* * *

Dimentio was having a nightmare about his past. The jester was shaking like a leaf in his sleep. "Stop it. Don't do it..." Dimentio said in his sleep as he grabbed his covers. Dimentio woke up to see that he had stained his sheets with his sweat.

"Oh blast it all! Oh well might as well sleep on the couch." Dimentio said as he floated down and laid on his red couch with white polka dots and yellow petals. The jester soon realized that he didn't own a polka dotted couch, and he definitely would have remembered getting yellow petals on it.

The couch seemed to have came to life and moved itself in an upright position. The couch turned out to be a head with green lips and apparently invisible eyes. The head was attached to a green body with two leaves for hands, and two small sharp spikes for feet. The being was taller then Dimentio and was wearing red with white polka dotted shorts.

"Um hi..." Dimentio greeted the plant humanoid. The towering plant creature shrieked like it was in a horror movie when Dimentio greeted it. The plant waved it's hands up and down repeatedly until it started to fly. The plant left a humanoid shaped hole in Dimentio's house as it left. The last Dimentio seen of it for a while was it heading towards the forest.

* * *

After fixing up the hole the plant made, Dimentio transformed into his unicorn form and headed down to Ponyville. The jester unicorn had to be careful around a certain pink pony. If Pinkie Pie knew his secret then there's no telling what else she knew.

"I can't allow my past to return, and I certainly do not want to make the same mistakes again." Dimentio told himself as he trotted down to Ponyville. The jester also had to keep an eye out for the humanoid plant that was in his home earlier.

"Hey Dimentio, Twilight wanted to see you." Spike said as he approached Dimentio in front of the path that lead to Ponyville. Dimentio gestured Spike to lead him to Twilight Sparkle. "Let's go my dear drake." Dimentio said to Spike. Spike nodded at Dimentio and the duo took a stroll down to Ponyville.

"How long have you and Twilight Sparkle been acquainted?" Dimentio asked Spike as they walked together. "Ever since I was hatched from an egg. Twilight Sparkle is technically my mother, but I was adopted by Princess Celestia. How about you?" Spike said then asked the jester.

"Well I've had a troubled childhood growing up, but I've always find comfort onstage performing in front of my audience. I became insane with power in my teens and had became obsessed with destruction. Four souls reverted me back to my charming self. Oh look isn't that the same Pegasus that you hid from the other day?" Dimentio said to Spike as he motioned towards Fluttershy stretching her wings.

Spike's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates as said Pegasus waved her hoof towards the two. "Oh no, what should I say? 'Hi my name's Spike. Would you like to attend the Summer Sun Celebration with me please?'," Spike said to Dimentio as if he was practicing to ask out Fluttershy. "Oh I would like that very much if that's okay with you." Fluttershy answered Spike as she sneaked up behind the drake.

"Oh uhh, yes I-I would like th-that very much. Your very swe-sweet, oh no did I say that?" Spike said as he scratched the back of his neck nervously. Fluttershy noticed that Spike has a crush on her and was trying to act like he was fine. "Is there anything you need? Twilight might get worried that something horrible happened to you, would you like me to bring you back to her?" Fluttershy said then changed the subject to an accurate ordeal.

"That's right, me and Dimentio were actually heading back to the Golden Oaks Library right now. Your welcome to join us Fluttershy." Spike said to the Pegasus. Fluttershy nodded in agreement and turned her head towards Dimentio as if she wanted to know if he revealed her secret. Dimentio gave her a mouth zipping motion letting her know he never told Spike the truth about her 'batty' side. "Shall we go now? Twilight Sparkle might have a panic attack by now if we don't hurry," Dimentio said to the duo.

After some minutes of walking Dimentio, Spike, and Fluttershy finally arrived back at the Library. Like Dimentio and Fluttershy predicted, Twilight Sparkle looked like she was nearly insane. "Spike! Dimentio! Your back, and with Fluttershy was it?" Twilight said as she brought Spike towards her with her magic.

"Sorry about being late Twilight, I got lost trying to find Dimentio's house. I eventually came across his house near the forest...and had a run in with a plant creature wearing shorts." Spike told Twilight and turned towards the forest. "Sounds like the same plant humanoid that was in my house. I think it was a Piranha Plant," Dimentio said and seen the three looking confusingly at him.

"Piranha Plant? What's that suppose to be?" An ease dropping Rainbow Dash said as she came by with Applejack following. "Sounds like something from the Everfree Forest. Y'all shouldn't be there, it ain't safe." Applejack said as she raised an eyebrow at the jester's description. "Woah I didn't hear or see you two coming. What's up?" Spike said then asked.

"The Summer Sun Celebration is starting, we have to hurry to the center of town fast." Rainbow Dash said as she and Applejack hurried to the site. "We'll discuss this later, let's go. Dimentio would you like to come?" Twilight said to the three. A nod from the jester gave the mare her answer and the four hurried to town.

* * *

Rainbow Dash and Applejack were waiting in the center of Ponyville with Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and three fillies. The first filly was a yellow Earth equine with green eyes, red mane and tail and a big pink bow on her head. The second filly was a tangerine Pegasus with a hot pink mane and tail styled like Rainbow Dash's and brown eyes. The third filly was a white unicorn with a curly white and purple striped mane and tail, and cyan eyes.

Spike, Dimentio, Fluttershy, and Twilight Sparkle had arrived and soon joined up with the other mares and the fillies. "Well, we're here and just in time too." Spike said as he motioned towards a podium in front of Town Hall. The curtain opened to reveal...nothing. "Where's the Princess?" a pony said and an evil cackle came from nowhere before a tall Alicorn appeared.

The Alicorn had a pitch black fur coat, blue mist mane and tail with stars, teal dragon eyes, sharp teeth, a moon on her hind legs, and was wearing cobalt blue armor on her head, chest and hooves. **"Nyehhahahaha! I have returned. Behold your _true_ ruler." ** The black Alicorn said as she sent some lightning out to show off her powers, and accidentally exposed Dimentio's true form.

"Uh oh, this isn't how I wanted to reveal myself." Dimentio said and was the new center of attention. **"Well, well, well looks like a human came to be a member of my subjects. State your name child,"** the Alicorn said as she got in Dimentio's personal space. "I'm Dimentio, the Charming Magician." Dimentio said to the Alicorn. The Alicorn was about to ask another question but Dimentio teleported away from her and reappeared near Twilight's side.

"What did you do to the Princess, Nightmare Moon or should I say _Luna_?" Twilight confronted the now named Alicorn. **"Well looks like _some pony_ actually read her history on my banishment. To answer the question on my sister...I...don't really know where she is." **Nightmare Moon said as she shrugged her front legs. While Twilight was trying to figure out where her mentor was, the same humanoid plant creature that was in Dimentio's house appeared next to Moon.

The plant was taller then the black Alicorn, and had a tennis racket now for some reason. "RAARAAR! Am I late for the party?" the plant shouted as it did a pose. The ponies, including Nightmare Moon, were dumbfounded at the plant. **"What is this hideous thing and what is that contraption in its leaf?"** Nightmare Moon rudely asked about the plant and regretted her words. "GRAWWWAARR! WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY LITTLE PONY!?" The humanoid plant snapped as it picked Moon up with his 'hand'. The plant then rolled Moon into a ball, tossed her up and slammed his racket on her and sent her soaring away screaming like a little girl.

"Runaway it's the end of the world!" some random pony shouted as he ran away from the scene. Nearly all of the ponies left the scene leaving Twilight, Spike, Dimentio, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Flutterbat, and the plant humanoid behind. When Flutterbat seen her night form was exposed she was about to flee, but Spike stopped her. "Wait up, are you afraid your going to treated as a monster Fluttershy...err...Flutter _bat_?" Spike asked her as he got her to look at him. "Well umm...kinda yes, I'm afraid Spike. I'm not mean, I'm just...hungry for fruits...oh no it's starting!" Flutterbat said before she started to go into fruit craving mode. "What's going on with this town?" The plant asked as it scratched his head with his leaf.

"Oh no, Nightmare Moon's back just like I read she would, and Princess Celestia is missing! Everything is going crazy!" Twilight said and ran towards the library. Everyone ran after the mare to try and calm her down, all while trying to comprehend the events that happened. "Okay this is getting out of hoof, Dimentio is actually a human with the power of flight and magic, the princess is gone, Fluttershy is part bat, and now we're with a plant that walks and talks." Rainbow Dash complained and was silenced by the plant. "I have a name you know. I'm Petey Piranha, and I think I know where this Princess is at. But I think your friends needs help first." Petey said as he flew up to the library with his leafs.

* * *

Inside the Golden Oak Library, Twilight Sparkle was scanning through the books for details to defeat Nightmare Moon. "Come on where is it?" Twilight said as she searched the library. "Looking for your princess?" Petey startled the unicorn. "GAHH!" Twilight yelped as she lost her footing and fell down. Dimentio summoned a futon to break her fall when Petey scared her.

"Alright how do you know so much about that Alicorn? Are you a spy?" Rainbow accused the mare, and was slapped in the back of the head by Dimentio. "Didn't you hear the Alicorn say Twilight did her history on the lands? You better apologize young pony." Dimentio said as he gave Dash the glare of silence, it's basically what parents use on their children when they did something wrong.


End file.
